Mollywobbles
by natafrata
Summary: Molly's, Arthur's, frank's, and Alice's life before kids.


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I only own myself. How sad is that?**

"Mom!" Molly tugged at her mother's hand, wanting to run into the barrier at breakneck speed. Her owl screeched indignantly as Mrs. Prewett sighed and shoved the cart forward.

"Molly dear-" Mrs. Prewett began, but she had already grabbed her father's hand and ran into the wall. Pushing the cart slowly, she shuffled into the wall, trying not to attract suspicious looks from Muggles. As she approached the bustling station, she craned her neck, looking for a bushy ginger head full of hair. She spotted Mr. Prewett, and ran up to him. Mrs. Prewett began to scold him, but the Hogwart's Express let out a loud hiss and Molly screamed. She was nearly lost in the wave of people, but Mrs. Prewett grabbed her hand and pressed her heavy, overflowing suitcase with her owl in one hand and her wand in the other.

"Stay safe dear, won't you? Write and we will see you at Christmas…" Mrs. Prewett told her, but Molly had already left, bustling onto the train. Molly looked up at the maroon train, and without a moment's hesitation, jumped on. The train's interior was bustling with first years. Molly shoved past them all, settling into the first empty carriage she could find. Suddenly, Molly felt nervous, and pressed her sweaty face against the window to catch a glimpse of her proud parents before hauling her luggage into an overhead apartment, running into a light haired first year witch. She was grinning boldly, yet nervously, but proud to be going to Hogwarts. Her blond hair was clipped neatly just below her shoulders. She had thin lips, but a kind face, as though her face was permanently laughing, but in a polite and funny way. Nearly everyone had already left to their separate carriages, excluding the girl the ginger witch ran into and another excited wizard with blond-red locks. The girl stuck her hand, and shook Molly's hand excitedly.

"I'm Alice! I want to be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, definitely not-" But Molly never heard what the girl had to say, for at that moment, the train hissed and let out a loud whistle before chugging forward, knocking both girls into the eager wizard behind them. As they recollected themselves, they saw a smug looking boy with pale blond hair standing above them with two laughing wizards behind him.

"You are lucky we are not at Hogwarts yet," The blond boy smirked, picking up a Muggle card deck that came from the ginger wizard's busted open luggage. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and dropped it. "I would have given all of you detention. Mudbloods." The boy spat before turned away from the fallen trio and stalked away, leaving two boys laughing behind him. With angry tears in her eyes, Molly picked herself up and helped the wizard pack his luggage back up.

"Lucius Malfoy. I might forget somethings, but not him." Alice growled, kneeling down to help the two. "By the way, what is this?" She held up the Muggle card deck. The boy blushed furiously.

"Nothing." Molly was curious though and when the boy leaned to snatch away, she got there first.

" _Playing Cards_ … Cool! Is this a Muggle item?" Molly asked, her own mother sometimes used some of their techniques at home.

"What?" Alice asked and they explained it to her as the made their way to Molly's cabin.

"I'm Arthur. Arthur Weasley." The ginger haired wizard told the girls as they sat down.

"I'm Molly Prewett, pureblood." Alice frowned.

"Oh no! You could be in Slytherin!" Alice told her fearfully.

"I could be with that bloody git?!" Molly exclaimed nervously, but Arthur and Alice reassured her and explained how she probably wasn't going to be in the same house as him.

As the train chugged through rolling green hills, Molly heard muffled laughter and the some squeaks.

"Is that-" Alice began, before there was a gentle knock, and a gray haired, aged witch smiled kindly on them, pushing a trolley of candy.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The witch sung as though reciting something.

"Three Chocolate Cauldrons, two Chocolate Frogs, five Licorice Wands, a Pumpkin Pastry, and a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Molly declared confidently and handed forward a Galleon, three Sickles, and two Knuts. Her father gave her some Wizarding money and told her exactly what to buy. He told her that she should share with her friends. Mrs. Prewett of course, told her to save some room for dinner. Mrs. Weasley heeded them both as she split the candy. Arthur had turned down the trolley red-faced, whereas Alice forgot where she put her money.

"Merlin's beard, mum warned me!" Alice told them, red-faced and frustrated after she emerged from looking in her bag. She needn't have been worried though, for they each got their fair share of candy, until their stomachs were feeling quite queasy.

Molly, Arthur, and Alice were in the middle of laughing at Molly's joke when _they_ walked in. There was a tall boy with a kind face, a curious looking girl with blond hair who had spilled what looked like three different potions on herself, and finally, a mousy girl with brown, fluffy hair. Alice, still laughing, had not realized that they were in the company of someone else. She let out a final giggle before looking up.

"Frank Longbottom, future Gryffindor!" The tall wizard told them. Frank's eyes were rather far apart and he wasn't necessarily very handsome because of the large ears that stuck out of his head like elephant ears. He had raven black hair that was short. He grinned at Alice.

"And who may you be?"

"Alice." Alice told him confidently, a smug grin on her face as though she knew something he didn't. "Molly and Arthur. My new friends." She pointed at the other two who were still somewhat speechless, staring at the newcomers.

"I am Pandora." The blond witch told them. All of them stared. She had large aquamarine orbs that stared curiously at them behind huge glasses. But that was the least of it - a messy apron covered a sky blue dress covered in potion splotches. She had two pencils tucked behind one ear and five in her messy, dirty blond bun. Pandora grinned and grabbed a pencil - no her wand - out of her hair.

"Hi! Again." She grinned. "And this is Autumn Abbott!" She pointed at the shy witch. The newcomers began to enter the cabin. Everyone scooched over to welcome Pandora, Frank, and Autumn. The six immediately began discussing what houses and teachers they wanted. Frank bragged that he already knew of the Hufflepuff Head professor and Herbology professor, Mrs. Sprout. Alice liked him. A lot. In fact, Alice noted that she might like him more than a friend… She blushed furiously and stared out the window, not noticing previously the sky growing dark. In the faint distance she saw… She screamed. Everyone scrambled the see out the window and someone farther down than them shouted "HOGWARTS"!

The castle was elephantine and magnificent. It was beautiful with glowing lights welcoming them. A dark and eerie forest surrounded it, an a glowing, huge lake to its other side.

"Look! Look! Look at the lake!" Frank shouted and with a gasp they all watched as a huge tentacle rose out of the lake and disappeared, leaving only a ripple behind. Molly imagined that it was waving towards them. They waited until the train stopped, all of them in silent awe. Grabbing their wrappers, they stepped out. Molly's small tan owl hooted dolefully behind them. She had not let it go out and hunt at night for the past week, she did not want it to fly away and never come back in time for Hogwarts.

As they stepped out of the train, they heard a loud call.

"FIRST 'EARS OVER 'ERE!" A short, stocky man shouted. He was bald and wore brown, dirt-covered robes. He had large boots that were made out of snake skin? Dragonhide? Overall, despite his height, he was quite intimidating. The six huddled over towards him.

"Choose a boat. Come on now!" The man shouted again, pushing ahead two girls. The six split up and choose their boats; Alice, Frank, and Autumn in one boat, and Frank, Molly, and Pandora in the other.

"Ogg. Hogwart's groundskeeper." They heard Frank tell Alice and Autumn.

"Mum told me that ghosts float through the castle. One is Nearly Headless Nick!" Arthur told them. "I reckon that they will be everywhere."

"You know, they are ice cold when you pass through them. I have one at my grandmother's house." Pandora added quietly. All the sudden, there was a loud splash. An then, a thump. Someone had sent a spell towards their boat and it was sinking quickly. Molly freaked out, having seen the gigantic tentacles before. Their feet began to grow wet. Neither of the other two knew any spells, and Molly sure did not. She screamed again, visualizing what lake monsters might be creeping underneath her. Pandora stood staring into the sky, humming quietly, not caring the slightest that the water had reached their calves. Arthur was waving around his wand uselessly and trying to stay afloat. Lucius Malfoy, and two other gits were laughing at them. Guffawing, really. All of the sudden, one of them stood up. They flipped their boat, and Lucius's slicked back blond hair became muddy and wet. He flipped their boat with a muttered incantation and scrambled back on after drying themselves. Now they were the ones getting laughed at. That still did not solve their problem though. Molly thought, but had no solution. She hadn't even reached Hogwarts yet. All of the sudden, there was a clunk, and Alice and Frank were scooching over to make room for them. They leapt onto the boat gratefully, and the boat sunk a little bit, but they made it to the other side, trash talking Lucius the whole way.

"He shouldn't even be on first year boats." Alice told them indignantly. She sighed. "But what can you expect from bloody gits like them?" Frank laughed, and for a moment, Alice blushed and looked quite pleased with herself. But before Molly could question this, they were there. At Hogwarts. Finally, and with a splash.

 **Hi everyone! I hope you liked this first chapter! I apologize because this first chapter is going to be a little boring. Also… sorry, it is a bit shorter than my usual chapters. I am excited to see people read this and everything. Please drop a review!**

 **By the way, this is a story about Molly's life at Hogwarts and her romance with Arthur after Hogwarts. I am currently writing another fanfiction though, "After the Battle", so I am trying to run two different fanfictions. I decided to put the other one on a hiatus until I have this story up and running smoothly. School starts tomorrow for me, so I will try to publish two chapters a week, but that might be optimistic for me. I might be able to publish three a week though, you never know! Anyways, thanks for reading and look out for my next chapter!**


End file.
